rustfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Mechanikák
A mechanikák a Rustban a játék alapvető működését írják le. Sok részletet nem vesznek figyelembe a játékosok, te ezen technikák tudása növelni tudja a játékos Rust élményét. Motor A Rust Unity 5 motort használja. Játék Felület A játék felülete... GUI... Konzol... Beállítások... Szerver Keresés... Karakter Minden játékoshoz a személyes Steam ID alapján rendelik hozzá a karakter modellt, ami azt jelenti hogy a karakter modell azonos a szerverek között. Jelenleg öt arcmodell és két bőrtípus van, ami 10 különböző arcot jelent. A bőrszínt sokkal szélesebb színskálából választják ki. Amint a Devblog 106ból kiderül, női karakter modellt is adtak a játékhoz ami egy újabb variációt biztosít a játékosoknak. NPCk Több különböző NPC (Non-Playable Character/Nem Játszható Karakter) található meg a Rustban. Két részre oszthatók - Ellenséges és Passzív. Ellenséges ---- Ellenséges NPCk agresszívan lépnek fel a játékosok ellen. Többnyire rátámadnak a játékosokra ha azok megtámadják őket, vagy megközelítik. Ellenséges NPCk: * Medvék * Farkasok * Támadó Helikopterek Passzív ---- Passzív NPCk nem támadnak játékosra, még akkor sem ha megtámadják őket. Helyette próbálják elkerülni a játékosokat. Passzív NPCk: * Vaddisznók * Lovak * Szarvasok * Csirkék Környezet A környezetet nagyban befolyásolja a mag amit a Térkép procedurális generálásához használnak. Éledés Amikor egy játékos először ébred fel a szervered akkor egy véletlenszerű ponton élednek a parton, gyakran egy óceán partján. Többé nincs lehetőség tóparton éledni. A következőkkel éledsz: * kb. 50 élet (lehet több vagy kevesebb is) * 80 és 125 közti kalória (éhség pont) * Nagyjából 100 szomjúság pont * egy Kő, eszközként használható * egy Fáklya, segít látni a játékosoknak éjszaka Sebesült Amikor egy játékos Élete eléri a 0-t akkor a földre zuhan és Sebesült státuszba kerül. Amíg ebben a helyzetben van nem lesz képes mozogni, de még eszméleténél lesz, és Élete ideiglenesen 5-re vált. A közelben tartózkodó játékosok vagy felsegítik a sebesült játékost, mintegy újraélesztve vagy megölhetik azt. A sebesült játékos felszerelése szabadon hozzáférhető minden játékos által, habár nem egyidejűleg. A csoportos küzdelmes felesleges meghosszabbítását elkerülendő, a Sebesült státusz legfeljebb 60 másodpercenként érhető el. Ha 60 másodpercen belül kétszer szerezne valaki halálos sebesülést akkor a második alkalommal a játékos meghal. Halál Ha egy játékost több sebzést szenved el mint a fennmaradó élete akkor meghal. Halál esetén egy képernyő jelenik meg a halált bejelentve. Két lehetőség van - vagy újraéledni egy véletlenszerű helyen a parton, vagy egy Hálózsáknál/Ágynál, amit a halál előtt helyeztünk le. A halál képernyő (death screen) azt is megmutatja meddig voltunk életben, mennyi időt töltöttünk alvással, ki és milyen fegyverrel ölt meg. Harc A harc létfontosságú az állatok és más játékosok leküzdésében. Van közel- és távolsági harc. Közelharci Fegyverek közé tartozik a Kő és a Lándzsa is. A legjobb módja a közelharcnak, ha folyamatosan mozogsz, így elkerülve ellenfeled ütéseit, és időzítve ütéseid a találat érdekében. Távolsági fegyverek közé tartozik a Íj és több kézzel készült lőfegyver is. A kilőtt lövedékeknek maguk is "létezők", vagyis hat rájuk a gravitáció ami zuhanást eredményez nagyobb távokon. A kilőtt Nyilak leesnek és fel lehet azokat venni. Amint a Devblog 75ben írták, a fejlesztő csapat a közelharcot fejleszteni szereznék a jövőben olyan mechanikák hozzáadásával mint a hárítás, kitérés és blokkolás. Gyűjtögetés Nyersanyagok mint a Fa a Fákból vagy Kövek a Ásványi Kőzetekből, eszközök segítségével nyerhető ki mint a Kő vagy a Kőbalta. Különböző eszközök más arányban termelik ki a nyersanyagokat, a kő a leglassabb. Minden ütés a fán vagy sziklán csökkenti az eszköz tartósságát, tehát fontos nyomon követni azt miközben nyersanyagot szerzünk; előfordulhat hogy minden nyersanyag kitermelő eszközünk tönkremegy. Tartósság ---- Minden fegyver és eszköz, beleértve a követ, tartóssággal rendelkezik. Idő közben, a használat csökkenti a tartósságot, és egy idő után a tárgy eltörik. Bár a tárgy bent marad a leltárban és megjavítható a Javító Padnál. Ez teljesen feljavítja a tárgy tartósságát, viszont minden javítással hamarabb fog törni. Eszközök megfelelő használata ---- A Rustban egy eszköz nem megfelelő használata annak nagyobb és gyorsabb tartósság romlását eredményezi. Például a Csákány egy ásvány kitermelésére normális, de egy fán használva a Csákány sokkal gyorsabban eltörik, és kevesebb nyersanyagot ad. Annak jele hogy rossz eszközt használsz munkád során a nagy visszarúgás az objektum ütésekor, továbbá sokkal hangosabb is. Crafting Crafting is executed through the inventory screen. There is a list of possible items to craft, each requiring a certain amount of different resources. Clicking on one of these items adds it to the crafting queue, where its crafting progress is shown on the bottom right of the screen. Different items have different crafting times. Once the item you want to craft is selected via right-click, an info box shows above the inventory screen, just left of the crafting screen. This shows info like how long it will take to craft the item, how many of the item will be made, the resources required, and the description/icon of the item. You can also select how many of the item you want to craft, and confirm the crafting request to begin crafting. The items available for crafting are sorted into categories for the convenience of the player. Not all items are available for crafting at the start, and the player will have to progress through a levelling system to get all the possible recipes. See more on the levelling system below. In a recent update the blueprint system was rid of. Now instead of this the levelling system has been put in its place. Upon mining nodes or trees, you will progress toward your next level. Every level gives you new things you can craft(what used to be called blueprints). When you have reached the level of the item, you will need to unlock them using XP points. XP points can be acquired in the same way as progressing through the levels. Building Players can build their own shelters to protect them from threats and to store their possessions. Decay ---- Decay is a natural process that causes structures to slowly lose health and eventually collapse after a certain period of time. It helps clear out unused bases, and also acts as an incentive to make the player check back, and play Rust more often. Decay can be repaired, and can also be prevented. See the decay main page for more info. Raiding Raiding is an offensive process of players breaking and entering other players' bases in an attempt to either take loot, physically alter the base or conquer it, or kill any residing occupants inside. Category:Mechanics